What happened to you?
by curly-haired bookworm
Summary: Edward left Bella. Then Bella changes. Really suck at writing summeries, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do own Christopher, Sandra, Christina, Maria, Joseph, and Matt though.

**What Happened to You?**

**BPOV**

"Izzy, if you don't get your sorry butt down here in ten seconds, I'm sending up Matt!" I sighed and grabbed my backpack and purse. I ran managed to get down the stairs with out tripping. I snatched my keys off the rack and ran to my car. It was a silver Scion Xb, my siblings always complained that it was slow, but I loved my car. I slid behind the wheel as the rest of my family got in. I drove at about 100 mph, and we reached school quickly. I pulled into my usual spot and got out.

Christina, Matt, Maria, Joseph, and I all walked to the auditorium for our first period class, performance and dramatics. Today it was our family's turn to perform; we were going to do _Going Under_ by Evanescence. I loved that song; it showed all the emotion I felt toward Edward. The bell rang and the last minute students came rushing in. My family and I got up on stage and started to tune our instruments. I played electric guitar and was the lead singer but today I was just singing, Matt played drums, Christina played piano and also knew how to pay violin, Maria also played the guitar or the violin with Christina, and Joseph played bass guitar. We had our own band and had two CD's out, we were getting pretty big; our band was called Hateful Passion. I named the band by the way; it is the way I felt most of the time since Edward left twelve years ago.

The teacher came in and signaled that we could start when we were ready. I nodded and looked to my family for confirmation that we were ready to start. They all nodded, I stepped up to the main mic, and that's when I spotted the Cullen family sitting with the principal in the back of the auditorium. I didn't know why they were here, but I was glad Edward would be able to hear this. He probably wouldn't recognize me. I had put magenta streaks in my hair, gotten a nose piercing, and a lip piercing, and my chocolate brown eyes were now a beautiful topaz. I always wore black lipstick along with dark colored clothing. Although from the look on all their faces I could tell they had recognized me.

I listened to the opening bars, and then I started to sing. "Now I will tell you what I've done for you. 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you. And you still won't hear me. Don't want you hand this time I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily, Defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom. I dive again. I'm going under drowning in you, I'm falling for ever. I've got to break through I'm going under. Blurring and stirring, the truth and the lies. So I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head, so I can't trust myself anymore. I dive again. I'm going under, drowning in you, I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. I'm… so go on and scream. Scream at me I'm so far away. I won't be broken again. I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under. I dive again. I'm going under, drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. I'm going under. I'm going under. I'm going under."

The pain that showed from Edward's face gave me pleasure. Now he knew how I felt everyday. We took a bow and unplugged the mics and guitars from the amps. We packed up our instruments and stepped off the stage. Just then the bell rung and it seemed like the whole student body was in the hall outside of the auditorium.

Two periods later, it was time for lunch. Although in both those periods the Cullen family had been present, I had ignored their stares boring into the back of my skull. I meet up with the rest of my family; while we walked to lunch I explained the current situation to them. The girls were sympathetic while the guys just wanted to beat Edward up. We sat down at our normal table and started our normal lunch time routine. That consisted of at least a dozen people coming up and asking for autographs, discussing our newest CD due out in a few weeks, and ignoring the appraising stares from around the room. One thing not normal was the Cullen family sitting at the next table over.

I refused to look at them, but finally curiosity won over and I looked up to see all of them staring at me. I scoffed; my scoffing was interrupted when a small shy girl came over and asked for my autograph. The Cullen's were looking confused as to why everyone wanted our autographs. The only one that had a different look was Edward who had apparently read the girl's thoughts. He quickly told the others who then looked quite amazed at my new found fame. I turned back towards my family, and continued to discuss the new CD. Its name is **I Hate You**, it works well. I am also our song writer with the occasional help from Matt, so all my pain and hurt were spilled out in our songs.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward, Alice, and Emmett stand up, they came over to our table. "Bella, what happened to you, why have you been avoiding us?" Edward asked.

"That would be because I don't associate my self with stupid or hurtful people. And you Edward happen to be both. Oh and its Izzy now" I replied curtly.

Edward looked taken aback at my reply. "But Bella, sorry, Izzy, I still love you," Ok, this is the last straw.

"Oh my goodness Edward, I do not believe my ears. You left me twelve years ago, and now you expect forgiveness. Well you're not getting any here, just leave me the heck alone," I was really pissed now.

"So you're the dude that broke my sisters heart, you have no idea what you did to her. Have you ever listened to our band, if not I suggest you do, she wrote those songs about the pain you caused her. When Christopher found her in the hospital she had overdosed on Advil, with the intent of killing herself! Chris brought her home and changed her; it was the only way to save her. Izzy would have died if we ignored her, all because of you. So you leave her alone, she has just begun to get over you so don't make her spiral back into her dark abyss," Matt threatened.

By now all of the Cullen's were standing around our table. I stood up, told Matt thanks and walked out of the cafeteria. My family soon followed, we got to my car only to find the Cullen's stand in front of it. I stopped dead, I looked up at Matt, and he looked pissed. So did Christina, Maria, and Joseph. This was not going to be pretty.

"What do you want; don't you think you have done enough damage here? Izzy is already plunged into her black oblivion since the moment she saw you again," this time it was Maria that stood up for the little sister.

We pushed our way through to the car, I got behind the wheel as everyone else got in. The Cullen's just stood there and stared as we drove away. I got us home in record time; I immediately ran up to my room and locked the door. I knew it wouldn't do much good against a vampire that really wanted in. I could hear my brothers and sisters filling in Christopher and Sandra, our 'parents'. I don't know how long I sat their in the darkness of my room, it may have been minutes or maybe hours, I don't know. Someone knocked on my door; I got up and unlocked it. Matt immediately stepped into my room closely followed by the rest of the family. Sandra sat down next to me on my couch and enveloped me in a giant hug. I started sobbing dry sobs into her shoulder. I felt someone sit down on my other side but I didn't bother to see who it was. I identified Matt as the one who now helped to comfort me by his smell. They lead me down to the living room couch, so we would have more space; my room was on the small side.

The other members of my family soon followed until we were wrapped up in a group hug. I continued to cry, but smiled a thank you to my family. "I know what will make you feel better, let's go to the studio and practice for the release party," Joseph suggested. I must admit he did know what cheers me up. I still cried, though.

There was a soft knock on the door, Chris answered. I looked over his shoulder to see Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Sob harder into Sandra's shoulder, until she passed me off to Matt's shoulder so she could greet our 'guests'. "Oh, Bella! I told him this would happen did I not, and now look she's crying into her brother's shoulder. Oh, when I find Edward I will personally kick his butt and Bella if you want to you can help me," Alice said angrily.

"Wait, you're his sister aren't you? Is he here too, bitch!" Joseph yelled at her.

"How dare you call Alice a bitch Joseph?!" I screamed at him, my fists clenched.

"Oh dear, we should have brought Jasper," Esme whispered.

I then realized why I was defending her. Alice was still one of my best friends ever and that is still cared for everyone in her family with one exception. So I ran to Alice and gave her a hug that would have broken bones had she been human, she returned my hug. "Don't I get one of those?" Emmett asked pointedly. So I gave him a hug, too.

"The kids were just going to practice for the upcoming release party would you all like to stay and listen?" asked Christopher.

"That would be nice, if the band doesn't mind," Carlisle replied.

"Of course not, and I just realized that both you and Chris are doctors. So you have something to talk about," I said.

I ran to my room to grab my guitar before joining the others in the studio. When I got there I plugged my guitar and mic into the proper amps, before joining the others. I gave the band members the song list; it had songs from the old CDs and the new CD. We took our places on the 'stage'. Matt counted us off and away we went. I sprung into the opening cords, along with Christina, Maria, and Joseph. Then I started to sing,

"You said you loved me. You promised to stay there with me forever. Then I woke up one day and you were gone. Gone! You left me to fend for myself. How could you leave me? You said you loved me. I've never been so lonely. I wish you could see what you did to me. I tried to kill the pain you left behind. It didn't work. Why did you leave me, you said you loved me. I thought I loved you still. But I was wrong, there is no way I could love you after this. You ruined me. How can you leave me with this taste of paradise? You said you would be with me always. You promised to stay with me forever, you lied. I waited but you never came. I gave up on you. I learned how to dull the pain. But it won't leave. I value the darkness now. Daylight reminds me of you. I'm blinded by the pain. You said you loved me. You lied," I ended.

I looked up at the few Cullen's; they looked like if they could cry they would be. We launched into song after song until we had completed the list of songs I had put together. I unplugged my guitar and mic, and put them in their proper cases. "Did he really cause that much pain?" Emmett asked feebly.

"These songs don't even begin to describe the real thing," I replied sadly as we started walking down the stairs.

When we went down stairs guess who we found? You guessed it. Standing at the bottom of the stairs were Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. Apparently they had heard my songs. I had bigger things to deal with than a lovesick vampire though. So I glared at him, and stalked up to my room. When I got there I slammed the door shut. I really didn't need this right now; I started to find an outfit for the release party. I found a black off-the-shoulder dress, a blue plaid tie, fish net stockings, and black motorcycle boots. The dress had black mesh across the stomach, it was also extremely short. It was the kind of short that made every man stop and stare.

Alice poked her head in, "Mind if I join you? Hanging with you is so much better than watching Matt and Edward argue."

"Sure Alice. What are they arguing about anyway?" though I probably already knew, I just hoped I was wrong.

"You, Edward wants you to give him a second chance. Matt is saying he screwed you up so bad last time, he should just get out and leave you alone." Yep, exactly what I was afraid of.

I shrugged and asked her opinion of my outfit. She loved it. I invited her to the release party, she immediately accepted. We sat talking for who knows how long. We both jumped when Matt opened the door. "Izzy, can you come down here for a minute? We have some things to discuss with you," he requested.

He helped Alice and I up off the floor and led the way down stairs then into the living room. I seated my self on the floor at Matt's feet, while Alice went to sit with Jasper. I looked up at Matt expectantly; he rubbed a hand over his face before starting. "Ok, this is your choice, you can go back to _him_ or you can stay here. As I said your choice," he said finally.

I leaned back until I was resting on my elbows, staring up at him incredulously, "Why would I go back to him? He ruined my life, you of all people should know that Matthew Parker Lee,"

"I know that, but a person unnamed was sure you would go back. Sorry to bother you Izzy you can go back and do what ever you were doing before, thanks Iz," he said apologized.

I stood up brushing of my jeans, I was not happy at the moment. I rounded on Edward, fury radiating from me. "You seriously thought that after all you did to me, I would just be so dang eager to run straight back into the arms of the man that ruined my life. You must be joking,"

"BELLA, stop it hurts!" Jasper screamed.

I tried somewhat successfully to calm down. "No Bella, but I had hoped that you could still love me. I still love you," Edward said.

My efforts for calm evaporated. I needed to get out of here, so I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I hopped in my Scion and drove. I drove for hours not really knowing where I was going. Then I recognized where I was, I was in Forks, Washington. Chris had discussed moving here. I wondered if all my old friends were still here, they probably were most people stayed in Forks. I sighed and started for home. When I got there the house was in an uproar. The minute I walked through the front door the chaos stopped. Chris came over, "Thank goodness your home, we thought you weren't going to come back for days, like when you first found out what you had become."

"Sorry. I just needed to clear my head, that's all. I was so afraid that if I stayed my little 'gift' might reappear. I have enough to deal with without that, so again I'm sorry," I always felt bad causing my family anxiety.

"Bella, what's your gift?" Carlisle inquired.

"Well it's more like a curse. When I get extremely angry things tend to ether blow up or smash themselves into walls. Last time it was Matt's drums. He wasn't exactly happy with me," I explained.

All the Cullen's looked shocked, while Matt started to grumble under his breath. He was obviously remembering his old drum set, it was his favorite set. I shrugged and started walking towards the stairs, grabbing my guitar on the way. I told them I'd be in the studio if they needed me. With that I left to go practice. When I got to the studio I just sat on one of the amps and strummed random chords. After a while of that I decided to play a real song. I got up and walked over to Christina's piano, she had just finished teaching me to play. So, I played _Lithium_ by Evanescence. Evanescence was my favorite band besides my own. It had a lot of passion and pain in it. After I finished playing that one I played our new cover song _I Hate You_, I was back seated on the amp now with my guitar. I often closed my eyes while I sang so I didn't notice when the door opened. I finished the song, and opened my eyes, everyone that had been down in the living room had come up stairs and listened to me play.

"What can I do for you?" I asked irritated, I really wanted to keep playing.

"Nothing, want some company though, no offence but you really don't play piano as well as Christina. So we thought we would give you a hand" Joseph said in a tone that made it obvious that they were going to play with me no mater if I wanted it or not.

My siblings stood or sat ready at their instruments. I suggested we play _Call Me When Your Sober_ also by Evanescence. We launched into the opening; it was considerably louder than when it was just me. "Don't cry to me. If you loved me you would be here with me. You want me come find me. Make up your mind. Should I let you fall? Loose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself. Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves. And I'm sick of this lie, and you're too late. Don't cry to me. If you loved me you would be here with me. You want me come find me. Make up your mind. Couldn't take the blame. Sick with shame. Must be exhausting to loose your own game. Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded. You can't play the victim this time, and you're too late. Don't cry to me. If you loved me you would be here with me. You want me, come find me. Make up your mind. You never call me when you're sober. You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over. How could I have burned paradise? How could I- you were never mine. So don't cry to me. If you loved me, you would be here with me. Don't lie to me, just get your things. I've made up your mind."

"I want to play _How Could You?_ If that's ok with you Iz," requested Maria.

"Sure, I could care less what we play right now," I consented.

So again we launched into a song. Only this time it was one I had written. When the final chord drew to a close, Sandra reminded us that our release party was in an hour. We all dispersed to go get ready. I got dressed quickly, but makeup and hair were going to take some time. Then again Alice hadn't gotten to play Barbie with the new Izzy yet. I heard her in the living room so I went there. The entire Cullen family was there with my parents and brothers. Great, the entire male population in the room excluding Chris and Carlisle gaped at my appearance. I scoffed, of course there had to be guys to deal with when I really didn't feel like dealing with any guys, "Hey, Alice do you mind doing my hair and make-up for me?"

She immediately jumped up and followed me to my room. After about 15 minutes she was done with my make-up, in another 10 she was done with my hair. She had styled it in a ponytail with small strands framing my face. I smiled, and thanked her. "Izzy, Alice. You had better both be ready or were leaving with out you," Christina called; we all knew that they couldn't leave without me, I was the lead singer.

I sighed and followed Alice down the stairs. Both families were gathered at the foot of stairs waiting for us. All male eyes were on me, "Nice dress sis. Don't you think it is a little on the short side though," Matt asked.

"Oh, ha-ha, this happens to be my favorite dress Matthew, and I like the length. So are we leaving or not?" I retorted.

Matt shrugged took Christina's arm and walked out the door. I followed them to the limo. We all managed to fit into the limo with room to spare. After driving for a few hours we arrived in Seattle. When we got to the club we were met by screaming fans and bodyguards. We hurried in side but not before signing some autographs. We finally got to the green room, where we would wait until it was time to go on. We'd had our techs set up our instruments before hand so that was one less thing we had to do. Matt's drum tech came back to tell Matt his floor tom's head was weak so there was a possibility of it breaking during the show, and to ask permission to change the head. Matt gave permission; the last thing he wanted was a broken head during a release party.

The stage manager came back to tell us that it was time to go on. We all got up, my siblings and I went to the stage door, while Christopher and Sandra went with the Cullen's to watch from the audience. The fans could be heard screaming all the way in the wings. I sighed, I hated screaming. I counted to ten and walked onto the darkened stage. We all got to our places without tripping in the dark; vampire sight was good for something. Then the lights came on, we immediately launched into out first song. We played for three hours, and then we said goodnight and the lights on the stage went off. I put down my guitar and followed Joseph off the stage. We were greeted by Christopher, Sandra, and the Cullen's.

Alice gave me a big hug in congratulations. We walked back to the green room. "I broke seven sticks tonight. Seven! You owe me a pack of new sticks Izzy," Matt grumbled.

I laughed; he knew I always gave him a new package of sticks after every performance because he broke so many. I reached over into my bag and threw a brand new package of sticks at him. He caught them easily, with a thank you nod in my direction. "So what did you think?" I asked reapplying my black lipstick.

"It had so much pain in it. You wrote all those songs right Bella," I nodded, "Wow, Edward you had better watch yourself, Alice looks like she could kill at the moment. And well sorry dude, but I agree I'm not happy with you right now. You really messed Bella up when you left, and well she is basically my little sister so you mess with her you mess with me," Emmett replied somewhat threateningly.

"I can't blame you; I thought you would forget me and move on. I guess I was wrong. I can now accept you hatred, and not beg you to come back to me," Edward said shamefully.

"Well good. Because I won't accept you but I am welcoming back the rest of your family. I hold no qualms with them, only you. So you can forget about forgiveness, you're not getting any from me," I replied coldly.

I picked up my bag and prepared to walk into the madness outside. Both families followed me outside. We were met with newspaper reporters, camera crews, and screaming fans. This was my least favorite part of being famous, the crowds. We avoided the reporters as much as possible, until one tried to grab my arm. Then a camera truck crashed into the wall. I looked over at Christopher; it had been four years since my 'gift' appeared last.

Author's note: so what did ya think? Please review  - curly-haired bookworm.


	2. authors note

Sorry for not updating. I can only update when I am at school, and I have transferred schools for a couple weeks. So expect something in early February. Thanks for sticking with me. –curly-haired bookworm


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I may I wish I might I wish upon a star tonight I don't own Twilight, New Moon or its characters.

A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I am going to attempt to right in Edward's point of view so bear with me, and italics are thoughts. Here's chapter two.

The Cullens all looked at me in shock as Chris ushered us all into the limo. When we were in the limo Chris pulled me onto his lap and held me close as I went through my full-body tremors. Joseph drove so we reached home in about sixteen minutes. Chris tucked me into his arms and ran through the front door. He ran me up to my room, and proceeded to set me down on my couch. He left me in Matt's care, because he was the only one who could deal with me when this happened.

He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. He was the best big brother I know of. I snuggled into his chest and sobbed dry sobs. He stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth. I eventually stopped crying and just laid there in his arms. He understood this was what he did every time my gift appeared.

**EPOV**

So this is what Bella's gift looked like. It was terrifying to witness. How could someone so small do something so terrifying? I started walking towards the stairs, but was stopped by Christina. _Just let Matt handle her. My husband is the only one who can be with her and not have her go off. You can see her after she calms down and gets her curse under control. Please be patient._ I nodded. This Matt guy must really care about their newest member. He was putting his existence at risk by just being in the same room as Bella. I decided to listen to my family's thoughts instead.

_Wow! Bella is so powerful. I wonder what set her off._ This was from Carlisle.

_Bella is scary. What could have happened to make her so angry, Edward you probably started it. I just wonder what pushed her over the edge. _Alice obviously felt me in her head.

_I hope Bella is ok. That poor girl has been through so much. I hope things get better for her soon. _Esme was hurt that the girl she thought of as a daughter was in so much pain.

_Poor Bella. I'm glad Rose doesn't go off like that. _Of course that was from Emmett.

_How can a girl so small do so much damage?_ Rosalie thought.

_Her anger spiked so high I must have been trembling. _Jasper thought shaking his head.

I tuned out the thoughts of both families. I knew that the Lee family would be blaming me for this. I was, too. If I had never come back it wouldn't have started the ball rolling to Bella's gift returning. I felt horrible. This was my entire fault. I had talked Carlisle into moving back to Washington. If I had never done that Bella could have continued to exist in peace. I can't believe that I thought that if I ever found Bella again that she would just accept me back.

**BPOV**

When my gift appeared I was able to sleep. After a few moments I fell asleep in Matt's arms. He sung me to sleep. I woke-up about three hours later. I was alone in my room. I knew it was a risk but I opened my door and made my way downstairs. Thirteen pairs of topaz eyes. "Izzy, honey, are you sure that being out of seclusion is the best idea?" Sandra asked, being careful not to make me angry.

I shrugged. "I got lonely."

Matt got up and guided me back to my room. I sat down with Matt on my couch. I was just slightly irritated. That slight irritation caused something in another part of the house to crash. (A/N she broke a vase) Matt looked at me with a scared look in his topaz eyes. That got me even more annoyed. My couch flew into the wall. I told Matt to just get out. He did. I lie down on the couch after moving it way from the wall. I was exhausted. I was scared of how unstable I had become in mere hours. With that thought I fell asleep.

**Author's note: sorry for the shortness. I have a serious case of writers block. Love, Curly-Haired Bookworm.**


End file.
